Distorted
by NessaYume
Summary: * SEQUEL TO FOCUS * Long awaited, I know. How will the secret of their relationship effect Matt and Mello? Can the passion last, or will they crash and burn when the past comes to haunt them? And how will everyone else react? It's always harder when the world is watching your every step.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: How long has everyone waited for this?

For those of you who do not know, this is the sequel to "Focus". If you have not read that, you need to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters.

Warnings: Language, Drug Use, Alcohol Use, Sex, Violence, Sexual Situations, Ideological Sensitivity, etc. (for whole fic)

**Chapter 1: Come Play With Me**

A burst of laughter exploded into the room. The gang was working on their latest album. Matt was insisting that the others pick up more songs if they wanted to, encouraging them to live through the music.

"That's more your thing than anyone else." Misa stated with a shrug, stretching her back out by gliding her hands over the table. Mikami sat beside her and dropped his pen, rubbing her back as she did so, receiving a small smile in return.

"That's not true. B writes lyrics." Matt defended. Beyond looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"That doesn't mean I want to sing on stage or anything. I like beating my drums. But if it changes, I'll let you know." He smiled innocently at his red headed friend. Matt smiled to himself and shook his head, looking around. Suddenly he realized the lack of presence of a certain blond. He tossed back the last of his drink and excused himself.

He walked out of the conference room and looked both ways down the hallway. Seeing no one, he shrugged and headed towards the bathroom. But before he could get there, he was yanked into darkness. He heard a door slam shut and felt himself being pushed against it, a set of lips on his automatically. He groaned, threading his fingers in the long hair, gasping for breath as the lips descended down his throat.

"Mello.." He breathed out, thrusting forward.

"It's about time you showed." Mello replied, nibbling on an ear lobe.

"You know we won't have enough time here before they send a search party." Matt said sadly. Mello nodded.

"I know. I just couldn't help it. Sitting there watching you. I just needed to taste your lips. Taste you. It's been so long." Mello moved down Matt's body, his hands igniting it's path to his belt buckle. Matt groaned as his pants were loosened and his erection sprang free. It had been a while. Sneaking around was hard work.

Mello wasted no time. He immediately wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking hard. Matt almost doubled over at the sensation. His hips naturally thrust in time with Mello's mouth. One hand rest on the blond head, and the other was stuffed into his own mouth. He bit down through his moans, trying not to be heard. There was no way he'd last long this way.

Then Mello deep throated him, and Matt lost it. Both hands gripped his head, pulling it to him as his hips rocked back and forth in waves of passion. His lips were parted, allowing sweet noises to escape unwillingly. Mello groaned around him, and he let go, realizing the blond needed to breath.

"Fuck, maybe we should go a while again. I'd love to see you do that to my ass." Mello laughed. Matt breathed out his own and let his head fall back to the door. He reached out and pulled Mello to him, kissing him lazily.

"Tonight?" Mello asked hopefully. Matt nodded. "Promise?" Matt nodded again, causing the blond to smile.

"I'll go back first. You compose yourself." Mello laughed, tucking Matt's flaccid cock into his pants. Matt bucked towards him and Mello laughed, walking out. Matt took some time to let his breathing get back to normal, fixed his hair and followed after.

"Matt, we're leaving. We want to grab some dinner." Misa said upon his entering the room. He was about to decline, but she shook her head. "It's not optional." She smiled sweetly. He sighed, eyes connecting with Mello's who looked equally as dejected.

(-line-)

A flash went off in the direction of their group as they made their way to the restaurant across the street.

"I'm still not used to this shit." Matt groaned in annoyance. Mello felt a stab in his stomach. It was his fault they had to be outed, after all.

They instantly got a table though, which was a perk Matt never complained about. Though, the red head tried to rush through dinner, wanting to get home and wait for Mello to join him. Every time something else got added to the agenda of their night, he thought he'd kill Misa.

"Oh, we should go dancing!" Misa cried. Matt groaned.

"Misa! I'm tired. I want to go home and sleep." Matt complained. The others looked at her equally annoyed, wishing to go home with their significant others.

"You guys suck." She pouted. Matt gave her a hug, but jumped up, ready to make a run for it.

"Hey, Matt!" B called, stopping him. He resisted the urge to groan and punch the man in the face. "I was wondering if you could come over for a minute. I was hoping to talk to you." He wanted to say no. He really did. He could see Mello practically pleading with him to say no.

"Yeah, sure." Fuck. He smiled sadly. Mello had tossed his head back against the booth.

(-line-)

"So, what's this all about?" Matt finally asked B, cutting off the small talk. B smiled at him.

"Not much. Just want to ask you to be my best man." He shrugged. Matt smiled at him.

"Of course! What about L?" He asked, feeling awkward. B shrugged.

"He's my brother. So, he's a groomsman. But you're my best friend. Besides, you did help me get the girl and all." He sent a predatory smile in Naomi's direction. The woman in question couldn't hear them, so she cocked a brow and gave him a threatening look. "Come on, let me whoop your ass in some Special Ops before you go." Not one to resist, Matt took up the offer and sat in his regular gaming chair.

"Alright, but I need a joint." He laughed as one was dangled in his face. He looked up to see Naomi standing there. "Oh, so that's why you're getting married!" He joked. Naomi smacked him upside the head and moved on to B.

The game started and Matt was naturally kicking B's ass. Then his phone rang alerting him to a text message. He glanced at the name and saw it was Mello. Being in a nice sniping position, he opened it.

_Hurry up!_

He smiled to himself and clicked end, returning to his game, shooting B in the head. "Fucker!" B yelled. His phone beeped again.

_I'm waiting for you, Matt. Your bed is lonely without you._

He fumbled with his controller. Mello was in his bed?!

"Who's waiting for you in bed?" Naomi teased from over his shoulder. Matt fumbled again and clicked end, glad Mello's name was in code on his phone.

"Huh? No one. It's a joke." He tried to laugh of and adjust in his seat. His controller vibrated in his hands and he noticed B had killed him.

His phone chimed again and he opened it, nearly dropping it immediately. It was a close up picture of Mello's erection. Complete with the "surprise" he had promised Matt. Apparently he had gotten a tattoo on his pelvis of an A and B button like in an arcade, making his cock the joy stick. Under the pic was the caption _"Want to game? Come play with me."_

"Whoa!" Naomi screeched from behind him. Matt jumped and closed it out, jumping from his seat.

"I gotta go, B. Sorry." He ran out of the house.

"What was that all about?" Beyond asked. Naomi flushed and told him what she had seen.

"But Matt never ditches games. Says they're better than sex." Naomi trailed off. Beyond laughed.

"Apparently he found someone to show him otherwise. Maybe this one is serious." He explained. "But if it is, why don't we know, and how long has this been going on?" Naomi shrugged, just as confused as her fiance.

"It's not like Matt to be secretive." Beyond nodded.

"I guess we have a mystery on our hands." He smirked at her. She returned it with a nod. They would find out who Matt's mystery guy was.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Good news! I got an ipod again, so writing is coming back naturally. I don't function well without music.. Sorry..  
So, I had a challenge on my facebook that no one could complete so I am extending it on my fics. Can you name all the Death Note literature? Not as easy as it seems! Winner gets a one-shot!

CatatonicVanity: Thanks!

CheshireEffect: Lol, I think it's a pretty epic tattoo. Personally, I'd love to see someone get it for real!

MelMat: Thanks!

RiinaVenecara: Lol, isn't he?

monstah-chan: Lol, yeah.. It definitely won't be easy for Mello to hide with his nosy friends.

KKChibiChop: Lol, glad to make you happy!

Britnotmobile: Haha, I guess a lot of people have. Happy to please, and I hope it lives up to your expectations.

S-AcidRain: Yes, yes he is!

TheShadows2523: How far will B and Naomi go? Hmm.. Well, let's remember that B knows no bounds and knows no shame! Lol. Glad you're happy!

Techie Bunny: Glad to be of service to yet another reader!

TragicAtBest13: Hope I don't disappoint!

jubemus rex: Lol, it'll take a while for "the rest" ;)

IndustrialInnocence: Yeah, I apologize for the wait. When I lose music, I can't write. Blame the guy who stole my ipod at work..

AnimeYaoiFangirl100: Indeed it is!

**Chapter 2: Understanding**

Matt wasn't sure he had ever driven so fast in his entire life! He thanked whatever god was above that he hadn't gotten pulled over. He wasn't sure he could have taken the wait. He burst through his front door, bolting it behind him, just in case.

Matt kicked his shoes off by the door and tossed his jacket over a chair. His shirt was dropped in the hallway and his jeans were shoved down his hips as he rounded the doorway into his room.

Mello lay on his bed, wearing nothing but a smirk, reclined on his pillows, and dear sweet Zelda, that tattoo. His cock twitched, and Matt kicked his pants away. He moved towards the bed and easily fell onto his boyfriend, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Both groaned when their erections brushed together, adding fuel to the fire in their passion.

"You, are an evil man." Matt complained against his lips. Mello just smirked in return.

"I wanted you here." He shrugged. Matt pulled back and let his eyes trail down to Mello's tattoo. He could tell that it was still pretty fresh, but already healing.

"When did you do this?" He asked, intrigued.

"Few weeks ago." Mello confessed. Matt was surprised. Had it really been that long since they had been alone together. Mello wrapped his legs around Matt's hips and pulled his body closer to his again, as if reading his mind. "You're here with me now." Matt smiled down at him.

"That I am." He leaned down and captured his lips in a tender kiss before moving down his body slowly, taking off his goggles as he moved and setting them off to the side. He nibbled on the blond's hip, making him squirm before holding them down in a firm grip and taking his erection into his mouth in one swallow.

Mello moaned loudly as the wet heat surrounded him, and whimpered when Matt's left hand circled the base with a light squeeze.

"Oh, fuck! Matt!" He cried as the red head dragged his mouth off his shaft, forming a suction with it as he went. The gamer twisted his wrist around the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head. Mello's head fell back with another cry of pleasure as his precum was lapped up eagerly. "AH!" He hissed when he felt Matt's finder slip into his entrance.

Matt pumped his finger in and out of Mello's entrance, twisting it around and brushing against his prostate occasionally. He loved making his blond boyfriend squirm under him, and he hummed around his mouthful to show his appreciation, smirking when Mello let out a final cry and came into his mouth. He swallowed as fast as he could, not wanting to miss a drop.

Mello's body relaxed into the mattress as Matt began to kiss up his body, taking his time to make sure that Mello got the most of his high. He loved the mewing noises the blond would make in his post orgasmic bliss.

When he reached Mello's lips once again, he kissed him tenderly before sitting up. He reached for a bottle of lube he kept on the nightstand and poured some in his hand to coat his throbbing erection. His eyes closed in bliss at the slight relief he felt from stroking himself, but they snapped back open when he heard Mello moan once again. The blond was once again erect for him, watching him run his hand from base to tip and back down again.

Mello hooked his heels on Matt's hips and pulled him towards him, a silent plea to continue. A plea that he was all too willing and ready to comply with. Matt positioned himself at Mello's entrance and slid, brushing right along his prostate once again with a practiced grace.

Matt moved his hips slowly, making sure to tease Mello in all the right spots. The blond thrashed below him, begging for more. He moved his hand around his cock once again and began to stroke it, picking up the pace of his hips as he started to stroke it quickly. Mello's breathing became faster and he pushed against Matt's body in desperation, crying out as his second orgasm rocked his body.

Matt whimpered as the warm fluid washed over his hand and the walls tightened over his own shaft. His movements became erratic, and he felt his own release wash over him roughly.

As he came down, the gamers rolled to the side and collapsed next to Mello, "How do we go so long?" He questioned, in awe of their resolved sometimes. Mello shrugged.

"We have no choice when we need to keep it a secret." He answered honestly. Matt looked away and nodded.

"Yeah. Lets take a nap before round two, yeah?" He snuggled into his lover's arms and let sleep take over. Mello lay there for a few moments longer and sighed to himself, wishing Matt would be ready to tell at least their friends.

(-line-)

The next day they had a band practice and Matt knew Beyond and Naomi were watching him closely. Beyond's red eyes followed him everywhere he went. Naomi would wink at him secretly. He hated it. So, first chance he got, he cornered the couple.

"Ok, what do you think you know?" He growled. They looked at him innocently and he rolled his eyes. "Don't even try." Beyond smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on Matt. It has to be damn good if you're bailing on games to get it." He stated bluntly. Matt pulled away.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He protested.

"Don't play dumb Matt, I saw the picture. And you didn't even ditch games when you were with Near. You used to say games were better than sex." Naomi interjected. Matt crossed his arms and glared at them.

"So what? I'm getting laid. Shouldn't you guys like that? It's not even any of your business! But after what I just went through, can't I have a little meaningless fun?" Matt pushed. They eyed him suspiciously, but didn't say anything, so he turned and walked away.

"He's hiding something." Beyond said. Naomi agreed silently.

(-line-)

Matt stretched languidly on the couch and laid himself out over Mello's body, kissing him along the jaw. Mello's eyes fluttered open from his half asleep state and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Is dinner done?" Mello asked as he stretched under him.

"It's ok. Almost." Matt kissed him, enjoying the feel of the blond's muscles rippling beneath him. "By the way, I had a small run in with B and Naomi today."

"What do you mean?" Mello asked, wrapping his arms around Matt. The red head folded his arms over Mello's chest and rested his chin on them.

"They know I'm sneaking around with someone, I think." He admitted. Mello's eyes snapped open, hope flaring in his chest. "It just means we need to be more careful, I guess. I think I managed to convince them it's nothing."

"Oh." Mello's body sank lower into the cushions. Matt frowned.

"What?" He asked, sitting up. Mello pushed up onto his elbows and bit his lip.

"I guess I just don't get it. They're already figuring it out. It's one thing to sneak around and just not tell them, but now you want to _lie_?" Matt pulled away more and stood, turning away.

"I thought you understood the situation. Understood me." Matt whispered. Mello sighed and stood as well.

"I _do_, Matt. And I know you hate lying to them. So why can't coming clean be an option yet? I care about you. Deeply. I'm not going anywhere." He tried to reach for his partner, but only made contact with air.

"I'm not ready! You're right, I don't like lying to them. But if there's an issue then there's the door!" He pointed towards the front door angrily, but his unguarded eyes spoke volumes to Mello, _'Please don't walk out on me. Please don't prove me right.'_

Mello understood Matt's insecurities. He understood his need to do things the way they were, no matter how hard it was. No matter if it hurt him sometimes. He had to take what he could get. So, he took a deep breath and a step towards Matt. He grabbed one hand in his own, and stroked his cheek with the other.

"I'm not going anywhere, Matt." He leaned in and kissed him. "Come on, lets eat." He whispered against his lips. Matt nodded and turned away quickly, rushing off. Mello pushed a hand through his hair and let out a calming breath. This man would be the end of him..

A/N: I fucking did it! Lol. This is my last fic I had to update to surprise you all for Christmas! Hope you like it! Merry Christmas!

Thanks to my beta, MyBeautifulBlackHeart!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I feel soo bad for leaving you guys waiting so long. But I decided to drop a few things in RL. So, I should have more time again. =3 I have NOT abandoned any of my fics!

jubemus rex: Indeed

Catatonic Vanity: Because of what happened with Near. And he is scared that something could happen to him and Mello as well, and it'll hurt their friends. Possibly even break up the band. Misa herself would be between her brother and best friend.

TechieBunny: Nice Try. =3

KKChibiChop: Thanks, I'm glad.

RiinaVenecara: I'm glad you love my writing.

CheshireEffect: It's because of Near and his fear of hurting their friends/band. (Read Catatonic Vanity's reply. Lol)

TragicAtBest13: Sorry, Challenge ended. It was to name all the DN literature. No one got it.

Chai-Monster: Lol. Well, I'm sorry for making you wait more..

mckalejeehl: I failed soon..

Zzeero0: Well, I'm glad you're happy.

Dominguez: Thanks. I'm glad it was referred to you and you enjoyed it. I tend to use music in all my work.

BlueberryDuet: Lol. Well, sorry for the wait.

About that DN Literature challenge I gave you all.. No one got it. I posted a pic of Death Note 14 on my FB.

**Chapter 3: Sex on Fire**

"Good morning!" Everyone looked up to see Matt cheerily come into Wammy House for band practice. Matt couldn't help but notice that everyone was smiling at the red head knowingly. He smiled a little outwardly, but grimaced inside. He wished he'd had a chance to warn his lover.

"Morning, Matty. You look.. Happy.." Naomi trailed off with a giggle.

"_Sated.._" Beyond added with a wicked gleam in his eye. Matt cocked a brow at him in confusion, stopping midway in taking his messenger bag off his shoulder.

"What are you on about, B?" He questioned, finally removing his bag and digging out his music notebook.

_'New song?' _Mello thought to himself. Matt hadn't said anything to him. They had been able to see each other almost every night for the past few weeks. The others accepting their excuses. _'Yeah, look where _that _got us.'_ He thought bitterly.

"_Come on_, Matt." Naomi rolled her eyes. Misa bounced in her seat as she joined in the conversation.

"Who is he, Matty?" She squealed. Matt looked at them. Mello saw the brief flash of fear before it flickered out into one of confusion again.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." He sounded pretty genuine. But the others sighed in exasperation. Light was sitting on the couch in front of where Matt stood and handed a folded magazine up to his brother.

"It's front page, Matt." He said with amusement. Matt took the magazine and unfolded it. His eyes went wide behind his goggles, eyebrows up into his hairline. Mello cringed again. He knew what the front page said. He had been shown when he got here too.

The front cover of the magazine was of Matt looking around outside of a motel as he was leaving. They were _lucky_ that the press hadn't been there in time to see Mello leave first. The red head's eyes were uncovered, and you could just read the guilt in them.

"Soooo," Misa drawled out, looking at Matt knowingly, "who is he?" She giggled again. Matt blushed as he continued to stare at the magazine. But suddenly he tossed the magazine roughly onto the floor, anger erupting in him.

"If I wanted you to know, I wouldn't have hid it, would I?" He growled as he opened his music folder. He tossed down a few sheets of paper on the couch next to light. "Learn these, see you later." He then turned and walked out.

Misa was sitting there, eyes wide. Everybody was surprised at the normally laid back man's outburst. Everybody except Mello. He sighed and stood, moving over to pick up the papers. It was score sheets, each with their respected names on top. He flipped through them until he found his own, biting his tongue as he saw the "o" in his name as a heart.

_'Risky, Matt.'_ He acted indifferent as he passed the others around.

"I guess we should work on this." He said, breaking the awkward silence as he headed to his guitar.

"How are you so calm?" Misa stood up in hysterics. Mello sighed and looked at his sister. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and he looked away guiltily.

"Misa, you'd be upset too if it was your name in the rags." He tried, hoping to lie as least as possible.

"He didn't even read it. He's not mad about a trash magazine _lying_ about him. He's mad because he was _hiding _this from us. He likes someone. We can all tell how happy he is. And yet he's hiding it, why? We all could have helped him keep it a secret from the world if he would have been open and honest with us. But he couldn't be, so now it's on the cover of the rag magazine. And you got dragged into it!" She was between anger and hurt. Mello sighed again.

"I'm fine, Misa. It's just a rag magazine. And it's just them speculating who Matt is seeing. It's what I get for being single and openly gay in the same band as him." He explained. The magazine had speculated everything from Matt having a one-night stand, him secretly meeting up with Near, to him secretly banging Mello behind that door. In all honesty, it were the other possibilities that hurt Mello the most.

To make matters worse, there had been a picture inside the article of Matt talking to Near in public a few days ago when he ran into him. Never mind that Linda was with Near. They had gotten a good shot that looked like they were leaning in to kiss. That day.. hadn't been a good one for him and Matt. Mello's jealousy flared, and Matt's insecurities were brought to the surface at facing his ex and his girlfriend he was cheated on for. That was the night they got the hotel, needing to be together without their friends being able to bother them. How that plan backfired.

"Can we just please practice? I don't want to dwell on this shit." Mello let out a breath of exasperation. He really was tired of it all. The others reluctantly moved forward, and soon they were learning their parts and molding them together. The only thing missing.. Were the lyrics..

~*~Line~*~

The next day, Mello awoke with a heavy heart. Matt had never replied to anyone the night before. They were due to appear on a late night show tonight to have a short interview and perform. He dreaded it now that the magazine article had come out. By the time the evening shows were on the night before, the pictures and speculations were everywhere.

By the time he had reached the kitchen, everyone was making a late lunch. He checked the clock to see he had slept until 3 in the afternoon.

"Morning." Misa smiled at him shyly. The guilt from the day before crushed his heart and he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She leaned into him and visibly relaxed.

"Afternoon." He corrected, earning a giggle from her.

"Here." She reached her hand up, waving a joint in his face. He took it gratefully and lit the end as he inhaled deeply before moving to pass it to his sister who shook her head. "That one is for you. We all had our own a bit ago." She spoke quietly. Mello understood. Everyone was worried about Matt. He nodded in thanks and started when he felt his pocket vibrate.

He knew it'd be Matt. Who else would text him? Everyone he knew was with him. But he knew he couldn't check it around their friends. They'd know and want to see. He couldn't take that chance. So, he poured himself a cup of coffee, told them he wanted to sit on the porch, and left with his morning joint and caffeine.

Once outside, Mello placed his cut on the banister, reaching for his phone as he took another drag. It was indeed from Matt.

_I'm sorry. I'll see you guys tonight. Try to be ready before everyone else so we can talk?_

He felt his heart clench at the though. Did Matt want to end it with him? He sent back a quick message.

_You have nothing to be sorry for. I'll be there._

"Matt text you?" Mello jumped when a new voice spoke. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned to look at Beyond as he stood in the door frame, his own coffee in hand.

"Huh? No, I was just checking my messages. Didn't have any." He spoke easily. Beyond regarded him suspiciously, letting out a low hum of acknowledgment. Mello turned away to look over the backyard once more.

"You know, Misa was right. If you guys would just talk to us, we could help." He moved next to Mello against the banister. Mello stiffened.

"You mean if Matt would talk to you?" He corrected. B smirked at him.

"No. I mean both of you." His Cheshire grin tore into Mello as red and blue eyes clashed. Mello stayed silent, keeping his face cool. B chuckled and looked away. "Everyone has been telling you how happy we've noticed Matt being. And they notice it the most because he just got his heart trampled on by Near. But what they don't notice is the way that you have that small smile now. And how when Matt disappears, so do you." Beyond took a sip from his mug.

Mello looked away, unsure of what to say. He was no good at this stuff. He knew that Beyond had them pegged. With a deep sigh, he let his face fall in exhaustion.

"Who else knows?" He whispered. Beyond's smiled broadened and his eyes sparkled with an unspoken, 'I told you so.'

"Just Naomi and me." He answered.

"Well, I doubt you have much of a secret to keep soon. I think he's ending it today. He asked me to be ready before you all." He laughed bitterly. Beyond's eyes showed mild concern mixed with amusement.

"I don't think he'll end it, Mels." He told him confidently. "But, I'll help make sure that the others don't notice you two talking." He winked as he did air quotes over the work, "talking."

Mello rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friends antics. Beyond just nudged him and they both stood there, watching the sun get lower in the sky, drinking their coffee.

~*~Line~*~

Mello made sure the only thing he had to do once at the studio was change his shirt real fast, and apply a fresh coat of deodorant. He caught Beyond sending him a wink as he left the room saying he was going to look for a bottle of water.

Once he left the room, he rounded the corner and nearly bumped into Matt, who was already dressed for the show. Mello felt his heart flutter and his cock twitch at the sight of Matt in their own band t-shirt, dark jeans, biker boots, and a black blazer. He lifted his signature rave goggles into his hair as he smiled sheepishly at Mello.

The blond watched Matt look around before motioning him to follow him into an empty refreshment room set up for the band. Once inside, the red head turned and attached himself to Mello's lips. He was slightly taken aback by the demanding kiss, but easily slipped into it. He groaned when his back hit the wall, and Matt finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Mello sighed, his arms around his lover's waist.

"I told you, there's nothing to be sorry for." He bumped his nose against Matt's. The red head pulled away shamefully.

"Yes, I do. I overreacted. I just.. I'm not ready, Mels." He whispered guiltily. Mello felt his chest clench again, this time in pain.

"Are you ending it, Matt?" He asked before he could stop himself. Matt turned on him, ready to speak, before the door burst open.

"Matt!" Misa cried in happiness. "We were so worried about you!" Matt found himself with his arms full of Misa the next moment. He flicked his eyes to Mello in apology, but Mello wasn't sure if he was apologizing for being interrupted, or because he really was ending it.

He caught Beyond sending him an apologetic look as well and he just sighed. Everyone took their time apologizing to one another for the day before and making up. There was no time left before they were called out on stage.

Mello made sure to put a few spaces between him and Matt as they sat. Misa clung to Matt's arm and stayed by his side for support. He was glad his sister could when he couldn't, even if he was jealous.

The interview was supposed to be about their upcoming CD. About their upcoming tour. And the host definitely covered that, but then the dreaded question came.

"So Matt, who's the lucky guy?" It came out so casually as it was slipped in. Mello held his breath, thinking Matt would blow up again, or say that it was nothing now. So, he was surprised when Matt let out a breathy laugh.

"I think that's between him and me, don't you think?" Matt smiled secretly. The crowed sent cat calls and wolf whistles towards him. The host seemed a little shocked as well.

"So, you _are_ confirming that there is someone in your life that you're sneaking around with?" The host's voice was a little surprised. Matt laughed again.

"Well, it's a little pointless to deny that much, isn't it? I was caught red handed. And admitting that is better than people thinking I was sleeping around on a one night stand." He admitted with a shrug. Mello secretly agreed.

"So, is it Near?" The host spoke again. Matt didn't laugh this time.

"Whoever thinks that I would sneak around with an ex that cheated on me is fucking stupid." Matt dead panned. Mello felt his heart flutter at those words.

"Well, if it's not Near, and it's not a one-night stand, that leaves Mello." The host was getting cheeky. Mello help up his hands in defense as Matt laughed again.

"Or, you know, it could be someone you guys don't know about. There are more gay men out there." Matt lied easily. Mello's heart clenched again. He had to shake it off. "Look, I know being who I am means I don't get any privacy. But for now, this is what's needed. I'm not revealing his identity."

"Ok, ok. I get it. But make sure when you are ready, you let us know." The host relented.

"I'll shout it to the world." Matt promised, making hope swell in his chest.

They cut to commercial, and the band began to get ready to perform. Doing a quick sound check. Matt came over to Mello as he fine tuned his guitar, pretending to tweak a peg.

"I'm sure you would know, but I just want you to know without a doubt that I wrote this one for you." He whispered before moving away to make sure the others were set. Mello watched him leave, noticing that it had looked completely normal before his eyes landed on laughing red eyes as Beyond tightened a screw on his drums.

The crowd cheered as they all took their places and the host began to speak about the day they had all had with the multiple guests.

"And now, I leave you with a new song by Focus!" The crowd cheered again as the music started.

**Lay where you're laying**

**Don't make a sound**

**I know they're watching**

**They're watching**

Matt held a finger over his lips in a hushing sign as he opened the song. Mello felt a thrilling shiver run up his spine as he quickly caught onto the theme of the song.

**All the commotion**

**the kiddie like ****play**

**Has people talking**

**Talking**

Mello couldn't help but smirk to himself as Matt mocked the world and taunted them about their relationship. A relationship that they desperately wanted to know about, but that Matt and Mello were somehow able to keep a secret.. For now.

**You,**

**Your sex is on fire**

**The dark of the alley**

**The break of the day**

The crowd seemed to lose it as they finally caught onto the theme as well, knowing they were being teased and baited. Matt just smiled at them as he sang on.

**Head while I'm driving**

**I'm driving**

**Soft lips are open**

**Knuckles** **are pale**

Images of Matt worshiping his body filled Mello's head. Matt always made his grip tighten and toes curl as soft pants escaped between his lips before wrenching heavier moans deep from his chest.

**Feels like you're dying**

**You're dying**

**You, your sex is on fire**

**Consumed with what's to transpire**

He always lost himself in those private moments with his red headed lover. Matt was so passionate in bed, just like he was in everything else that mattered to him in life.

**Hot as a ****fever**

**Rattling bones**

**I could just taste it**

**Taste it**

Mello had to fight the shit eating grin off of his face as he realized that Matt was telling him that he felt the same need for him as he did for Matt. He may not be great at words, and too afraid to express himself, but by song.. Matt was a genius.

**If it's not forever**

**If it's just tonight**

**Oh we're still the greatest**

**The greatest**

**The greatest**

The hardest part was not knowing how much longer Matt would want to hide them. Not knowing how much longer Mello could take it, though he thought he could probably wait forever. Not knowing how Matt would react if they got discovered.

**You,**

**Your sex is on fire**

**You,**

**Your sex is on fire**

**Consumed with what's to transpire**

**And you,**

**Your sex is on fire**

**Consumed with what's to transpire**

As the song ended, the crowd cheered loudly as the band took it their own ways. Matt was still smiling guiltily as the host came back up next to them to speak as the show closed out, "Well, if you weren't curious before, I'm sure you're curious by now about this secret Matt here is keeping! That's it, thanks for watching!" Matt's smile had turned innocent as he waved to the camera with the host and the end was called.

Matsuda came over to inform them that they had a few VIP ticket holders who paid to get autographs and pictures with the band, so they stuck around a little longer. Mello complained the whole time in his head as men and women alike hung on Matt, telling him they wouldn't ask him to hide their relationship. Matt just laughed it off. Mello just wanted to get him alone, and shake those amused red eyes that were laughing at him.

After they broke free from the ever watchful public, they made a plan of action for the night. Matt and Mello waited for the others to pair off in their duties as they knew they would. Light and L were heading back to Wammy House to make sure it was open and just get ready for a night of partying. B and Naomi were going to go get alcohol. Sayu was taking Matsuda with her to go see one of her weed hook-ups. Misa and Mikami offered to go get Chinese food before Naomi cut her off demanding Mexican. They then switched partners, Mikami joining B as Naomi wanted to go have a say in the food matter.

Mello fought the delight from his face as everyone did the work for them to be alone. Matt spoke up saying he'd head home and grab some new games he had gotten for them to all play. No one even thought twice when Mello offered to give him a hand.

As soon as the doors were closed to Matt's car, he couldn't take off fast enough. In turn, Mello couldn't wait and jumped from his seat to capture Matt's lips in a heated kiss, complete faith in his driving ability. But eventually Matt pulled his lips away to pay more attention with the road as he chuckled.

"I've been waiting quite a while to do that." Mello said. Matt flashed him a bashful smile as he shifted gear. Something sparked inside him though, and he watched his lover cock a brow at him as his devious plan showed on his face.

Before Matt could say or do anything, Mello was leaning over from his seat, freeing Matt's semi-erection from his pants, and wrapping his lips around it. The red head swerved a bit as he moaned and Mello felt him grow in his mouth.

"Lets see how good you really are, Matty." He said in a husky voice before taking him in his mouth once more.

"Just.. driveway.. Not far.. I can make it.." He heard Matt reassuring himself as he sped up and moved into 3rd gear. Mello couldn't help but smirk around his swollen cock.

Mello's hand wrapped around the base, and he began to stoke as his head bobbed up and down. Matt's chest was heaving and he seemed to be supporting himself on the steering wheel as they went. He swirled his tongue around the head and dipped it into the slit teasingly, causing Matt's hips to buck under him as he played with his piercings. A longing to feel the metal rubbing his walls as Matt thrust into him engulfed him, and he was equally as relieved when Matt pulled up to his house and put the car in park.

Mello pulled himself off of Matt, earning an indignant look from Matt. He then smirked as he jumped into the back seat and slid his pants down as he got on his hands and knees. It didn't take long for Matt to catch on and he quickly followed, laying himself over Mello due to the low roof. He adjusted his hips accordingly and buried himself in his body in one motion.

Mello cried out as his nails dug into the seat. Matt was panting in his ear, taking a moment so he wouldn't instantly explode.

"I hope you're close already, because thanks to you, I'm not sure how many thrusts I'll be able to accomplish." Matt laughingly admitted. Mello chuckled with him.

"Don't worry, Matty. Thanks to the imagery you created with your song, I've been close for hours." Matt huffed out one last laugh before pulling back and slamming back into the blond. Any lingering amusement quickly vanished as they lost themselves to the hot sensations of the others bodies.

Unable to help himself and uncaring of the short span of time, Mello reached between his legs and took his heavy erection in his hand and stroked. He felt Matt shift before a piece of cloth was moved under him just in time. Mello felt the fire in his belly erupt and white spots form in his vision as he exploded into his hand and onto the seat bellow him.

Matt let out a loud moan as the walls closed in around him tightly before he released into Mello. His hips continued to snap back and forth, both hands pushing and pulling the blond's hips against his own roughly as he emptied into him.

They stayed there for a moment before Mello groaned in protest at his position as his head was crammed into the door where his top half collapsed. Matt chuckled as he grabbed the cloth that Mello now recognized as the red head's shirt. He folded the already soiled part to the inside as he flipped it around. He pulled out of Mello slowly, cleaning as he went.

Mello was relieved when he was able to sit back down, but then looked at his still sticky hand in disgust. Matt laughed again before taking him by the wrist, and sucking on each finger individually and liking the parts he hadn't reached.

"That can't taste good anymore.." Mello laughed. Matt just shrugged taking one last lick before Mello dried it off on his own shirt.

"You always taste good to me." Matt admitted with a smug look. Mello rolled his eyes before pulling his pants back up. Matt fixed himself as well before they both climbed out of the car. Matt went back into the drivers seat to turn off the car and retrieve his keys before joining Mello at the door. A languid kiss graced his lips as the door was unlocked, both sated temporarily.

"Come on, lets grab some shit before they get suspicious." Matt sighed before heading towards his entertainment area. It seemed to Mello that the red head was annoyed at that aspect, and he couldn't help but feel hope flutter in his chest that just maybe, Matt would be ready soon to let people know about them.

A/N: Well, I hope that this chapter kinda helps make up for the long awaited update. I did make a decision to drop a few things I was doing so that I could make more time for writing (my novels and fan fiction). Also, if anyone is interested. I started a new tumblr where I am posting random original work I write. My user name on that is NessaOW (NessaYume already existing as a reg tumblr for me).

Thanks to my beta: MyBeautifulBlackHeart!


End file.
